Family 101
by Mrs Hatake Itachi
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are now married. A baby on the way. Watch them as they try to be a family. Just what does it takes to be a family. This story is about family and parenting. Sequel to "How To 101"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Due to a lot of request for a sequel to my story How To 101. I would to dedicate this first chapter of the said sequel entitled Family 101 to everyone who had supported the first part of the story. Anyway here's the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Naruto.**

**Title: Family 101**

**Category: Romance/Humor/Drama **

**Rating: M (For safety)**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke And Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are now married. A baby on the way. Watch them as they try to be a family. Just what does it takes to be a family. (This story is about family and parenting). **

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 1: A Son**

Naruto sat on a lounge chair beside his and Sasuke's bedroom window. He watch as the sun rise a sign of his husband return from his first solo mission out of the village after being married together for almost 3 months. Naruto sat silently with both hands rest a top his protruding stomach his right hand rubbing gentle circle around the area where his baby was moving every once in a while. Naruto look down on the floor where he was sited and watch as Takara move once in a while trying to get a comfortable place so he could sleep. Watching Takara and feeling the baby moved inside him made him remember the time when Sasuke had propose to him. The memory couldn't help but send tears to his eyes. His teme was so gentle and so sweet to him and even though his teme had been like that to him even before they were engage or married like now. That night had been different, Naruto couldn't explain it but it was different in a very good way. Naruto was so caught up in his thought that he didn't see a man with raven hair and onyx eyes watch him from the path near the entrance of the Uchiha district nor did he saw when the man disappear from his place and appear just outside the open bedroom door.

"Not paying attention is bad for the baby love." A voice that was so familiar made Naruto raises his head from watching Takara to the man leaning on the door frame.

"And how would it be bad for the baby?" Naruto asked as he watches his husband walk towards him.

"It's bad for the baby since if you're not paying attention, means enemy ninja could sneak up on you and hurt you and the baby." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto out of the lounge chair and gently pulled Naruto against his chest where Naruto had rest his head on Sasuke's chest and snuggled contently.

"But then you would be there to save me and the baby right?" Naruto asked looking up as Sasuke with his head laying on Sasuke's right shoulder blade while said Uchiha look down at Naruto lips almost touching.

"Of course love." Sasuke simply answered capturing Naruto lips in a heated battle making Naruto moan in undiluted passion and lust.

"Beside, if you're not here with me than what is Takara for." Naruto panted out as Takara who was wide awake after sensing Sasuke's chakra yawned and look at Sasuke as if like saying to Sasuke 'Yeah, what am I? Chop liver?' "I swear Suke, with Takara, it's like having you around even when you're on missions. His very protective of me just like you." Naruto said in a teasing way to irk Sasuke but said raven could see that Naruto was in fact thankful for having Takara around, at least with Takara he didn't have to worry about his loveable dobe, since anyone who would hurt his dobe would need to go through Takara first and I tell you, Takara may be a cute and what you call a dog with a big soft heart like his owner Naruto, but once you try to hurt anyone of his owner then Takara behave just like Sasuke. Oh, and let's not forget Kyuubi-kaasan, she somehow had bestow some of her chakra to Takara. Don't asked Sasuke and Naruto about it because they didn't know how that had happen, they were just told by Kyuubi and that's that.

"Good, I didn't get you a nin-dog for you to just display him around the house." Sasuke said as he looks at Takara and somehow the dog understands what his raven owner was trying to tell him with his onyx eyes. 'Thank you for looking after them both for me.' Takara look at both his owners for a second before standing up on his four legs and leave the bedroom at the same time standing up on his hind legs, biting the door handle and started to walk in his hind legs to close the door to give his two beloved owners a private time to themselves.

Sasuke moved Naruto and himself on their king size bed. Once Sasuke was laying on his back with Naruto cuddle next to him with his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke asked the question that he was anxious to know the answer too.

"How are you and the baby love?" Sasuke asked as he carded his hand on Naruto blond tresses.

"Well Tsunade baa-chan said I was a little small for a 5 month old pregnant person and that our baby is smaller than it should be…" Naruto said and then put a finger on Sasuke's lips to silent his husband who was going to react to the news. "Before you continue, let me finish first." Naruto said as he felt Sasuke reach for the hand that was silencing him, Naruto felt Sasuke kiss his finger before gently laying their entwined hands on top of Sasuke's chest while Sasuke send him a silent message that told Naruto to continue. "Anyway even though the baby is small, Tsunade said that the baby is healthy and doing okay and the same goes to me. According to her, there are cases were a pregnant people is smaller than the appropriate size but still is healthy and deliver a healthy baby." Naruto said as he watch his left hand that was entwined with Sasuke's (1) right hand, he watch as their wedding band and his engagement ring glitter as Sasuke's chest rise and fall as his husband breath.

"I see, you didn't get any pain at all when I was away?" Sasuke asked as he savors the moment. If he learned something from his dobe, one of them is to enjoy life and that was he was currently doing enjoying his time with his dobe and the life they had made together. Sasuke stop carding his fingers on Naruto's tresses but instead his hand migrated to Naruto's baby bump where Sasuke could feel his baby shift.

"I did, but nothing that I can't handle." Naruto said as he felt Sasuke rub gentle circle on his tummy where their baby was located. Naruto gasp when their baby kicks a bit harder than he was doing hours before. "I see that our baby recognize that his daddy was the one rubbing my tummy and decided to say hi." Naruto said giggled as he heard Sasuke chuckled at what he said.

"Did Tsunade-sama tell you if the baby is a boy or a girl?" Sasuke said as he continued rubbing Naruto's stomach making Naruto moan from both pleasure and pain. Pain because the baby was excited to have his father close so he was making that excitement known by kicking harder than he was hours ago and pleasure because the part that Sasuke was gently stroking was one of Naruto pleasure spot.

"I didn't want to know at first since you aren't there with me but Kiba was with me and you know how exited he is being an uncle that he demanded and to make the story short Tsunade got pissed from all the yapping Kiba was doing so in the end to shut him up she told us." Naruto said as he remembers the incident.

"And?" Sasuke asked making Naruto stop remembering the incident so that he could continue.

"And you have a healthy baby boy love." Naruto said and gave a squeak when Sasuke suddenly sat and bringing Naruto with him.

"What…" Naruto question was halted when Sasuke put his ear on Naruto's tummy while once hand caress Naruto's tummy. Naruto kept quiet as he looks down at his husband action. He watches as his husband whisper to their son and talk to their son as if it was already born and understands what he was saying. As Naruto watch Sasuke, he can't help it but to fall in love with Sasuke all over again.

"Did you hear that love? Our son is talking to me." Sasuke said suddenly breaking the silence as he heard a gurgle or grumbling sound (he wasn't sure) coming from Naruto's tummy. Naruto laugh upon hearing what his husband had said. "What's so funny? Our son is talking to me; it only shows that he knows his daddy's voice too."

"Sasuke, I'm sure that you're right, our son recognize your presence and your voice but right now I'm pretty sure that it wasn't you're son talking to you." Naruto said holding back a laugh. Naruto saw the confuse look from Sasuke's face so he added, "I'm the one talking to you Suke, it's early morning and I hadn't had breakfast yet." Naruto let out a small giggle at Sasuke's shock look.

"Really, just when I thought that our son is talking to me." Sasuke said as he help Naruto out of the bed so they could go down to their kitchen and prepare breakfast.

"Suke, in a way, your son is talking to you." Naruto said as Sasuke looks at Naruto waiting for Naruto to continue. "His telling you that his hungry just like me."

"Then shall we go to the kitchen then and feed you both." Sasuke offered as he slid his right hand on Naruto's left and both made their way to the kitchen.

"Suke." Naruto said as he stop at the door leading to the kitchen.

"Hn."

"I love you!"

"And I love you too!" Sasuke said as he kiss Naruto with all his love and passion. Once they finish with their small make out session both entered the Kitchen with Takara following behind them with breakfast in mind.

**(1) In some countries people put wedding band on left hand because of tradition or since according to those countries the left hand contains vena amoris or vein of love. Although in other countries ****such as Columbia, Haiti, Denmark, Germany Greece, Mexico, Norway, Peru, Poland, Russia, Spain (except in Catalonia), Macedonia, Ukraine, Venezuela and Serbia they wore their wedding band on the fourth finger of their right hand.**

**A/N: Well that's that guys, tell me what you think. I'll update soon as soon as I got a lots of review telling me what you guys think. This is my first time to write a story about family so I want to hear from you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter! Here's is the second chapter. This chapter is a gift fic to bellandedwardLS because today is her birthday. So Happy Birthday bellandedwardLS. Anyway tell me guys what you want to see in this story and I might add them here.**

**~oOo~**

**INFO:**

**Chapter 1 and Chapter 2:**

**Naruto is currently on his 5 month of pregnancy. **

**~oOo~**

**RECAP:**

"Did you hear that love? Our son is talking to me." Sasuke said suddenly breaking the silence as he heard a gurgle or grumbling sound (he wasn't sure) coming from Naruto's tummy. Naruto laugh upon hearing what his husband had said. "What's so funny? Our son is talking to me; it only shows that he knows his daddy's voice too."

"Sasuke, I'm sure that you're right, our son recognize your presence and your voice but right now I'm pretty sure that it wasn't you're son talking to you." Naruto said holding back a laugh. Naruto saw the confuse look from Sasuke's face so he added, "I'm the one talking to you Suke, it's early morning and I hadn't had breakfast yet." Naruto let out a small giggle at Sasuke's shock look.

"Really, just when I thought that our son is talking to me." Sasuke said as he help Naruto out of the bed so they could go down to their kitchen and prepare breakfast.

"Suke, in a way, your son is talking to you." Naruto said as Sasuke looks at Naruto waiting for Naruto to continue. "His telling you that his hungry just like me."

"Then shall we go to the kitchen then and feed you both." Sasuke offered as he slid his right hand on Naruto's left and both made their way to the kitchen.

"Suke." Naruto said as he stop at the door leading to the kitchen.

"Hn."

"I love you!"

"And I love you too!" Sasuke said as he kiss Naruto with all his love and passion. Once they finish with their small make out session both entered the Kitchen with Takara following behind them with breakfast in mind.

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 2: Baby's Name**

Sasuke and Naruto sat on top of their picnic blanket that Sasuke had brought with them for their annual weekend picnic. Sasuke sat with his back on the Sakura tree overlooking the lake while Naruto sat in front of Sasuke with his back on his husband's chest. Yup, you guessed it right, they are currently in the place that meant a lot for them both, they are on the place where Sasuke had proposed to Naruto and it so happened to be the place where they got married as well.

As usual after they finish eating their pack lunch for their little picnic trip or what Sasuke like to call 'get away' both always took up the same position they are currently in now so that they could just cuddle and enjoy each other's company. Naruto would sigh in contentment at the same time both his hand held Sasuke's left hand above his beating heart, while Sasuke would nuzzle Naruto's once in a while, while at the same time his right hand that was free from Naruto's hold would stroke gently circle on his 'wife' (Don't tell Naruto that, although he already accepted that he was the girl in the relationship, he didn't want it to be said out loud.) tummy.

"We sure start thinking of the name for the baby." Naruto suddenly said breaking the silence between them. "I know that I still have (1) 5 months to go before I go into labor, but I really want him to have a name before I even give birth to our son, not only that I'm tired calling him, chibi, son, baby and kit. Even Kyuubi-kaasan agreed with me." Naruto explained when Sasuke didn't say anything.

"You're right, calling him chibi, son, baby, kit and don't forget li'l SasuNaru is pretty tiresome." Sasuke said as he added one name that Naruto had purposely forgotten to mention, thank Jiraiya for that name, ever since Jiraiya found out that his godson is pregnant, he DECIDED ON HIS OWN to give their baby a nickname although it wasn't a nickname since it was too long but Jiraiya insist that it was a nickname and started calling their baby li'l SasuNaru.

"Oh, please don't say that name it makes my hair on the back stand." Naruto said with a shiver to make his point.

"Okay, okay, I won't say it again." Sasuke said as he place a soft kiss between Naruto shoulder and neck making Naruto moan in pleasure. "So what name do you have in mind?" Sasuke asked pleased with Naruto's reaction to his kiss.

"To tell you the truth, I can't think of a name that would suit our baby." Naruto said as he think of a name for their baby. "I spent half the night awake and thinking of a name." Naruto said turning his head to look at his husband before planting a kiss on Sasuke's neck for payback from Sasuke's kiss. "Hey Sasuke, maybe we should do that thing you did before you proposed to me, you know, asking everyone for their opinion and suggestion." Naruto suggested as he move away a little to Sasuke so that he could see Sasuke better.

"Absolutely not." Sasuke said as he gently grab Naruto so he could position Naruto back to their former position.

"Why not?" Naruto asked with a hint of whining in his voice.

"Just because." Sasuke said as he remembered some of the horror he went through.

"Teme…" Naruto said but stop when their son suddenly kick him hard as if telling Naruto not to swear in front of him or in this case in hearing range of him. "I mean Suke, just because is not an answer." Naruto said feeling his son settled down at the same time he could feel Sasuke smile behind him. Naruto thought it wasn't fair, every time he swear or call Sasuke teme their son would kick him and maybe it was a little bit okay since it only reminds him that his son is within hearing range and he don't want his son to have a potty mouth but when one time Sasuke had called him dobe, which Naruto was well aware is not a swear word the baby still kick him and when he told Sasuke about that, the teme didn't believe him until they do an experiment were Sasuke said dobe 3 times and Naruto being kick by their baby 3 times. So from then on they try not to swear.

"I just don't want you and the baby to get expose to the horror I had gone true." Sasuke said trying to shake off the memories.

"But we can always write a letter and send Takara to deliver them around, and then they could just write their ideas on the scroll while we on the other hand wait here for Takara to come back." Naruto said as Takara who heard his name look at them with according to Sasuke had the look that said 'Why me?'

'Sorry Takara, better you than us.' Sasuke thought then look at Takara with an 'I'll give you a treat when this is all over.' "I agree, here." Sasuke said handing Naruto a scroll and a brush. Sasuke watch as Naruto write using his tummy as a desk, once everything is finish, Naruto gave Takara the scroll which Takara take and took off to start his impending death.

"Suke, do you mind if I sleep for a while, while we wait for Takara to return." Naruto asked yawning as he move in his place to the side so that he could put one of his ear on Sasuke's chest so that he could listen to the beating heart that would lull him to sleep.

"No, go on a head and sleep, I'll wake you up as soon as Takara return." Sasuke said kissing the crown of Naruto's head. Naruto did what he was told he went to sleep with his left hand clutching Sasuke's shirt collar while his other hand gently lay on his lap. Sasuke's hand however is gently wrap around Naruto's stomach.

It took 3 and a half hours before Takara returned with the scroll, Takara looks like he was run by a horde of angry ninja mob. Sasuke who saw this motioned for Takara to approach him, once Takara was in his reach, Sasuke stroke under Takara's ear before whispering 'good boy' and taking the scroll from Takara. Takara seeing that his mission was completed went towards the willow tree he had claimed as his and was now fast asleep. Sasuke on the other hand shook his wife awake.

"Is Takara back yet?" Naruto asked as he rubs the sleep away in his eyes.

"Yeah he is." Sasuke said handing Naruto the scroll while Naruto move so that he has his back on Sasuke's chest.

"Let's see what they have then." Naruto said as he slowly open the scroll.

_Sakura And Lee_

_Sakura: Ritsu, no wait Lee said Ritsu is for our kid, Riku then, damn Lee said that name is reserved for us too. Just how many babies does he wants? Maybe you should ask Lee. Since he knows what names is ours and what's not. _

_Lee: Gai of course, so that when your baby grows up he would be just like Gai-sensei._

Naruto and Sasuke looks at each other before both shivering at the prospect that their son would grow up just like guy. How can a parent picture their baby wearing a green spandex, with blue eyes and a bowl shape cut hair.

"Oh my god! I think I'm going to have a recurring nightmare." Naruto said while Sasuke cross out the page with Sakura and Lee part with his brush. Before moving to the next suggestion.

_Iruka And Kakashi_

_Iruka: anything is fine whatever name it would be would suit your son. But why not use either one of your father's name, Fugaku or Minato._

_Kakashi: Fugaku and Minato, I love my sensei don't get me wrong but I think Kyosuke would be a more nicer name. If you're wondering, he was the leading man on Jiraiya new Icha Icha Series and Kyosuke's attitude is very close to Sasuke's. And since your baby is an Uchiha, I think Kyosuke would fit just perfectly._

"Sasuke, remind me never to name our son Kyosuke." Naruto said which Sasuke agreed. "As for our fathers name, what do you think?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke trying to see his reaction.

"This is a new beginning of our lives love and I don't want it to be hunted by the past. Naming our baby Fugaku or Minato would bring that." Sasuke said as he saw Naruto agreed to him and they both went back to the scroll.

_Shikamaru And Ino_

_Ino: why not name your baby Shinji I think it is a nice name._

_Shikamaru: Ino Shinji is already taken. Remember Shinji is the name of Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei's son. _

_Ino: Oh yeah, then I don't have anything else. Damn, that reminds me I should think of a name for my baby._

_Shikamaru: Ino your not even married yet. Anyway as for name call him son, at least then you don't have to think so hard._

"That didn't help at all. All they did is blab and why is it they write what they are talking about? That doesn't make sense" Naruto said as he looks at the word son written by Shikamaru.

"Well if it doesn't make sense to you love then surely it wouldn't make sense to me." Sasuke said with a smirk when Naruto twist his body slightly to hit him on the arm before returning to his previous position.

_Kiba And Hinata_

_Kiba: Do you even have to asked, of course you'll name your baby after me since, I help Sasuke with the proposing and also I'm your son's godfather._

_Hinata: Kiba, you can't tell them to name the baby after you because you help with the propsong._

_Kiba: Why not?_

_Hinata: Because if that's the reason why they need to name their baby after you then they might as well name the baby after me since I help too. Anyway, as for the baby name why not name it Tachi for sword._

"What do you think of Hinata's suggestion, I for one is very sure, you don't want to name our son after Kiba." Naruto said smiling at the horrified look Sasuke had when he mention naming their baby Kiba.

"No." Sasuke simply answered.

"Why not Suke, I mean Hinata's suggestion was by far the best we got." Naruto said trying to see what was wrong with the name.

"Just add letter I in Tachi and what do you get, Itachi, and that's the past." Sasuke said as he move the scroll to read the next suggestion while Naruto sigh in understanding.

'Why is it so hard to find a name for one baby.' Naruto though as he followed Sasuke's action and read the next suggestion.

_Jiraiya, Tsunade And Shizune_

_Jiraiya: I think you should name your son in one of my characters on Icha Icha series and since you don't have any idea of the names I use I'll be sending you guys all the copy for free with my signature included, also we might never know, you might learn something from it other than the name you could use to name your son._

_Shizune: Jiraiya-sama._

_Tsunade: Don't listen to Jiraiya you guys, why don't you name your son Awamori._

_Shizune: Tsunade-sama, they can't name their son after the distilled rice liquor produced in Okinawa._

_Tsunade: How about Toji then?_

_Shizune: Tsunade-sama you can't name the baby after a brewmaster. In fact you can't name the baby after Sake since everyone would think the baby is a drunkard._

"I can't believe it baa-chan is trying to name our baby after alcohol. I rather take ero-sennin ideas than her however perverted it is." Naruto said as he took the scroll from Sasuke.

"Love, before we resign into picking names from Jiraiya's book, let's see what the other's have.

_Chouji_

_Chouji: Teuchi is a nice name and if you get pregnant again and have a girl, you can name her Ayame._

"Love, as much as I love you, I am not naming our baby after the Ichiraku ramen owner and his daughter." Sasuke said looking at Naruto who looks like considering the name.

"Okay, if you say so."

"You're not mad?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto who sigh.

"Of course not, we're naming our baby, our, which means both of us should agree.

"I see, well let see what else is in here." Sasuke said as he lift the scroll for them to look at only to see that that was the end of the list.

"There's nothing more, what about Neji, Ten Ten or Shino?" Naruto asked as he turn the scroll over.

"Shino is on a mission love, as for Neji and Ten Ten, I'm not sure but maybe they are both in a mission as well." Sasuke explain to Naruto.

"Well we have no choice then but to wait for ero-sennin to send us the books." Naruto said with a shiver from what he would read on the book.

"I guess so love, I guess so." Sasuke said as he and Naruto decided to go home for the day.

**~oOo~**

The next day Sasuke was in the kitchen making breakfast while Naruto was sitting on the living room watching T.V. while he was watching, a commercial for a new action movie came up and it featured his favorite actor Saeki Nagasaki. Seeing the actor made Naruto gasp which Sasuke had heard since he was about to call his wife to breakfast.

"What is it love? Are you okay, is the baby okay?" Sasuke asked as he approach Naruto with worry.

"Sasuke, I know what to name our baby!" Naruto said with joy disregarding Sasuke's question. "Saeki, his name would be Saeki." Naruto added when Sasuke didn't said anything, Naruto said the name Saeki while pointing at the television with the picture of Saeki Nagasaki.

"Oh no, we are not going to name him Saeki." Sasuke said switching the T.V. off.

"Why not, it's the perfect name." Naruto said trying to understand his husband.

"Love, I'm not naming our son after an actor you have a big crush on." Sasuke said as his voice was lace with slight jealousy.

"Love, I used to have a crush on him, used too and beside we weren't dating when I had that crush on him." Naruto explain, "Suke, I love you and ever since we gotten together, you are the only man I see, no one else." Naruto said as he place a gentle kiss on Sasuke's lips while his arms wrap around his husband's neck.

"Okay, you win, I guess we'll name our son Saeki. Even though I hate to admit it, it sure does have a nice ring to it." Sasuke said as he wrap his arms around Naruto's waste. "I love you too." Sasuke added as he kiss Naruto deeply.

And that's how my friend, Sasuke and Naruto found a name for their baby.

**(1)Yup, believe it people; I was shock too, to find out that pregnancy is 10 months not 9. If you don't believe it see pregnancy in wikipedia. Someone just told me about it and I got curious and check it on wikipedia.**

**Review, Review guys!!! Tell me what you think!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi guys, was suppose to post this chapter last Monday but I didn't have any internet connection so I wasn't able to. Anyway here's the next chapter of Family 101. Also to answer some of the question on this story. **

**(abby) you ask me how did Naruto able to get pregnant?**  
Well he got pregnant because of Kyuubi forming a chakra womb for Naruto, it was mentioned in my story How To 101, you could read that first before reading this story since this is a sequel to this story.

**(liana) As for the 10 months pregnancy.  
**My aunt was pregnant for more than 9 months she was pregnant for 9 months and a week, I considered it as 10 months not nine since she didn't gave birth at the exact day of her 9th month.

**NOTE: I'm using wife to describe Naruto since he is the wife in the relationship and let just say that Naruto had accepted his role as the wife and mother in the relationship although he didn't want to flat out show it.**

**~oOo~**

**RECAP:**

The next day Sasuke was in the kitchen making breakfast while Naruto was sitting on the living room watching T.V. while he was watching, a commercial for a new action movie came up and it featured his favorite actor Saeki Nagasaki. Seeing the actor made Naruto gasp which Sasuke had heard since he was about to call his wife to breakfast.

"What is it love? Are you okay, is the baby okay?" Sasuke asked as he approach Naruto with worry.

"Sasuke, I know what to name our baby!" Naruto said with joy disregarding Sasuke's question. "Saeki, his name would be Saeki." Naruto added when Sasuke didn't said anything, Naruto said the name Saeki while pointing at the television with the picture of Saeki Nagasaki.

"Oh no, we are not going to name him Saeki." Sasuke said switching the T.V. off.

"Why not, it's the perfect name." Naruto said trying to understand his husband.

"Love, I'm not naming our son after an actor you have a big crush on." Sasuke said as his voice was lace with slight jealousy.

"Love, I used to have a crush on him, used too and beside we weren't dating when I had that crush on him." Naruto explain, "Suke, I love you and ever since we gotten together, you are the only man I see, no one else." Naruto said as he place a gentle kiss on Sasuke's lips while his arms wrap around his husband's neck.

"Okay, you win, I guess we'll name our son Saeki. Even though I hate to admit it, it sure does have a nice ring to it." Sasuke said as he wrap his arms around Naruto's waste. "I love you too." Sasuke added as he kiss Naruto deeply.

And that's how my friend, Sasuke and Naruto found a name for their baby.

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 3: Frustration, Missing You**

Sasuke leaned on the tree he was currently sitting under. He was currently in a 3 day long mission away from the village meaning away from his wife Naruto. It had only been 5 hours since they had left Konoha and Sasuke is already frustrated for being away from his pregnant wife.

"Tell me again, why I had to be on this mission when Naruto is already 8 month pregnant. Don't I have a paternity leave?" Sasuke said as he fight back the frustration since he wanted to accomplish their mission as swiftly and quickly as possible so he could return to his wife.

"It's because Shikamaru said the mission is troublesome and decided to decline it and pass the mission to you." One of Sasuke's ANBU member said.

"Remind me to kill Shikamaru when we get back." Sasuke simply said as he took out a small photo from his ninja pouch. Sasuke looks at the photo that held his son. He could still remember the time that it was taken by Tsunade.

**FLASHBACK**

"Love, I'm home." Sasuke said as he entered the Uchiha mansion. He bend down scratch Takara behind the ears when said dog went to greet him.

"Welcome home love." Naruto answered as he slowly waddled his way towards Sasuke before planting a wet kiss on Sasuke's lips and cheek.

"You ready to go see Tsunade?" Sasuke asked as he returned Naruto's gesture with his own kiss.

"Yeah." Naruto said, "Aren't you going to lie down for a while before we go see ba-chan?" Naruto asked when Sasuke bend down again to help Naruto slid into his sandals.

"Nah." Sasuke simply answered.

"But you just got back from a suppose to be 5 day mission and since you're already here and it's only 3 day that mean you didn't take a break. Aren't you even tired?" Naruto asked worried that Sasuke might be pushing himself to hard.

"Having you with me and seeing you take all my tiredness away beside you and the baby is important t and I wanted to be there for the both of you." Sasuke said as he and Naruto went out of the house and made their way towards the Hokage tower to see Tsunade.

As soon as both Sasuke and Naruto arrive, Tsunade had asked Naruto to lie down on the couch so she could see how he and the baby are doing, after the chakra exam Tsunade pulled a machine towards the couch and explain to both expecting parents what the machine is capable of.

"Love, did you hear what ba-chan said?" Naruto asked very happy and excited on the prospect of seeing their son for the first time.

"Yeah, I did and I'm excited as well." Sasuke said as he squeeze Naruto's left hand with his right making both their wedding bands glitter from the sunlight that was coming in from the open window.

Tsunade had prepared Naruto and the next thing both upcoming parent knew, they were both looking at their son on the screen, their son who was moving very slowly and gently inside Naruto as if saying hi to his parents who were in awe at the life both their love for each other had created.

Tsunade took several pictures upon the demand of one Uchiha Sasuke. Once the pictures had been given to the Uchiha, Tsunade had help Naruto get cleaned up and wave goodbye to both boys. Sasuke and Naruto made their way back home with Sasuke assisting Naruto every step of the way while at the same time fingering the picture in his pocket once in a while.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Captain, if you want, we can finish the mission tonight." A boy with blue hair covered with his white ANBU masked suggested. He and his teammates are aware of Sasuke's frustration in being send to mission outside the village for long period of time, the longest amount of time before Sasuke's frustration sets in is at least 2 days, but that was when he was just married to Naruto, But now that Naruto is at his 8 month of pregnancy, their captain can't even last a day before he get frustrated.

"As an ANBU captain, I should teach you guys patience, you need to be patient in doing your mission to avoid compromising said mission." Sasuke simple answered as he remembered the time when Tsunade had scold him after he had push his last team too much so that he can make it in time for Naruto's check up. He was so frustrated that it lead to him being impatient leading to an almost failed mission and 3 subordinates unconscious in the hospital.

"You don't have to worry about us captain, your last team were rookies but we're not so we definitely could keep up with you, beside it's our captain's fault for not accepting this mission and sending you in his place, so let us take responsibility for his troublesome action." The only girl on their team added as the other two member of their team looks at Sasuke and nodded in agreement to what she had said.

"I see, well then, let's go and thank you." Sasuke said pocketing the picture of his son before leaping from his spot on the tree to finish their mission, his 3 subordinates following suit.

As soon as their mission was accomplish with flying colors, Sasuke and his team took a short nap before making their way back to the village.

**~oOo~**

It's early morning and Naruto was in the kitchen making himself some breakfast with one hand while his other hand is supporting his lower back, his baby is killing him, although the baby is small and his tummy isn't the way it was suppose to be for an 8 month old pregnant person that doesn't mean the baby inside him is light. Oh, how he miss Sasuke in times like this. Every time his back ache, his raven husband would already be on him, massaging his lower back while talking to their son. Sometimes, scratch that, most of the times his back ache would lead to his raven's husband other solution to his back ache and that one always leave him tired but sated.

"I wonder how your daddy is doing." Naruto murmured as he put his made breakfast on the dinner table. Naruto who was eating and rubbing his lower back didn't notice Takara leaving the kitchen towards the front door to greet Sasuke who was entering the house.

"Hey there boy." Sasuke said scratching Takara behind the ears before he made his way towards the kitchen where he could sense Naruto's chakra is.

Sasuke entered the kitchen to see Naruto sitting with his back facing Sasuke, Sasuke watch Naruto as said person alternate from eating and massaging his lower back.

"Need some help with your back?" Sasuke asked startling Naruto.

"Sasuke, don't startle me." Naruto snap as he shifts on his sit so he could watch his husband walk towards him.

"Sorry love, didn't mean to startle you." Sasuke said lowering himself face to face with Naruto. "I'm home." Sasuke said before kissing Naruto.

"Welcome home." Naruto answered after they had broke the kiss for air. "Want some breakfast?" Naruto asked about to get up from his sit but was stop by a hand on his shoulder.

"I got it love, why don't you finish your breakfast, then I'll make you a hot bath to relax your muscle." Sasuke said as he made his own breakfast that is consisting of a sandwich while Naruto followed his husband order and resume eating his own breakfast, his back ache somehow isn't hurting much like a while ago.

**~oOo~**

**BATHROOM…**

Naruto is lying against Sasuke in the tub, his back against Sasuke's chest. Both enjoying the soothing effect of the warm water on their muscles.

"Does your back still ache?" Sasuke asked as both his hand run gentle circles around Naruto's swollen stomach.

"Yeah, but just a little." Naruto simply answered, the next thing Naruto knew, he was sitting on the edge of the tub where they put the bath soap and some clean towels with his legs wide open and his raven husband kneeling in front of him, his husband's mouth breathing against his manhood.

"Let me help you with the pain then." Sasuke said, the only warning Naruto got before Sasuke engulf Naruto's manhood fully making Naruto moan in ecstasy.

Sasuke started bobbing his head up and down o Naruto's manhood stopping occasionally to suck, nip, and lick the tip of Naruto's manhood before swallowing it all back again until Naruto's tip reach the back of Sasuke's throat and said raven with deep throat the blond. As Sasuke continued to tease Naruto's manhood, one of Sasuke's hand lay gently on Naruto's hip for support while Sasuke's other hand made its way towards Naruto's entrance.

"Suke!" Naruto screamed as he felt one of his husband's fingers entered him at the same time giving the tip of his manhood a hard suck.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke continue sucking his manhood while the finger that was inside Naruto started to move in and out of him. Sasuke added the second finger once he saw that Naruto was getting use of the first finger. Sasuke started to scissor his finger stretching the blonds' entrance as far as it could go before adding the third and final finger, thrusting his three fingers as deep as it could go in search of his wife pleasure spot and Sasuke realize that he had found it when Naruto cried out his name in both pain and pleasure.

"Suke… I… I want… inside me… want you… now…" Naruto moaned out trying to form a complete sentence to let his husband know what he wanted but failed miserably since his brain won't work due to all the pleasure that was coursing throughout his body.

"Of course love, your wish is my command." Sasuke said as he stops all his ministration making Naruto moan in disappointment. Sasuke got out of the tub and gently gathered Naruto in his arms carrying him bridal style to their bed.

Naruto lay on his right side while Sasuke straddle Naruto's right leg while Naruto's other leg was put over Sasuke's shoulder giving Sasuke a clear view of Naruto's puckered entrance and of course it also give Sasuke great access that would allow him love Naruto in a long, swift and deep but slow way as to not hurt their son. Sasuke was pumping his manhood as he look at Naruto's twitching entrance as if it was inviting him to plunge his length all the way inside, he move his eyes to Naruto's tummy that house their son and finally back down to see his wife's manhood that was leaking his wife pre-cum and to his wife entrance. Just by watching his (Sasuke) wife pregnant and naked made him even hornier and his proof is the pre-cum that had not stopped from coming out of his slit.

"Suke!" Naruto murmured in pure need getting Sasuke's attention. Naruto was going crazy with need as he watch his husband pump himself while eyeing him. Naruto watch as his husband's manhood twitches and if possible hardens more than it was before while more pre-cum leak out of his husband's manhood that Sasuke used to lubricate himself.

"You ready love?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto while he guides himself towards his wife's entrance.

"Yes." Naruto said and started moaning as he felt his husband entered him slowly as if he would break if his raven haired husband entered him roughly.

Sasuke stop as soon as he was completely buried deep inside his lover, giving Naruto sometime to adjust to his size.

"Hmn.. move… suke!" Naruto moaned out as Sasuke complied to Naruto's wishes and started moving in and out of Naruto shallowly while at the same time striking Naruto's pleasure spot every time Sasuke move back in.

Naruto had asked Sasuke to move faster, harder and deeper against him but Sasuke didn't comply, afraid that he might hurt their son if he did, so instead Sasuke selected the one thing he think wouldn't hurt their son in Naruto command of faster, harder and deeper, Sasuke decided to thrust deeper against Naruto making Naruto see white at the same time making said blond clench his entrance around Sasuke due to pure pleasure he was receiving from his husband.

"Suke, I'm… so close…" Naruto let out a loud mewl when Sasuke had strike his pleasure spot dead on then stop his movement of in and out instead Sasuke rotated his hips and started grinding his lower body against Naruto making the tip of Sasuke's manhood that was touching Naruto's pleasure spot rub against each other.

"Me too love, me too." Sasuke answered but instead of continue thrusting, he didn't instead he just continued on grinding his lower body against Naruto, he wanted to send Naruto over the edge just by having the tip of his manhood rub against his blond's pleasure spot.

"Suke!" Naruto screamed cumming, his seeds spilling out of his manhood staining the sheets they were laying on.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered feeling Naruto tighten around his manhood, Sasuke started thrusting shallowly again as he rode his orgasm while Naruto's entrance milk him for all that he was worth. "You okay?" Sasuke asked as he lay behind Naruto after their excruciating exercise.

"Yup, I feel tired but satisfied and just to let you know, my back doesn't ache anymore." Naruto said as he relaxes against his husband who had spooned him from behind. "Saeki and I love you Sasuke and we had missed you even though you had been gone for bare 2 days." Naruto added feeling his husband kiss his nape.

"Me too love, I love and had miss you both." Sasuke answered in content while he felt his son move around his wife tummy. "Take a little nap for a while Naruto, I'll just report to Tsunade and then we could go to the park or even shop for the babies things." Sasuke added when he saw Naruto's eyes droop ever so slowly.

"Okay." Naruto simple answered while Sasuke got ready to head towards the Hokage Tower, meeting his teammates outside the Hogake Tower's entrance, together, the 4 of them made their way up the stairs to the Hokage's office to report about their successful mission.

**Well there you have it guys the next chapter, tell me what you guys think especially the lemon scene since it took me so long just to put it all together. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait guys but, here's the next chapter. This would be my Christmas gift to all of you guys! Belated Happy Holiday everyone.**

**RECAP:**

"Me too love, I love you and had miss you both." Sasuke answered in content while he felt his son move around his wife tummy. "Take a little nap for a while Naruto, I'll just report to Tsunade and then we could go to the park or even shop for the babies things." Sasuke added when he saw Naruto's eyes droop ever so slowly.

"Okay." Naruto simple answered while Sasuke got ready to head towards the Hokage Tower, meeting his teammates outside the Hogake Tower's entrance, together, the 4 of them made their way up the stairs to the Hokage's office to report about their successful mission.

**~oOo~**

**Chapter Four: Early Christmas Present**

The snow had started to fall, houses and street in Konoha are starting to be covered with white fluffy snow, Yes, you guys got it right, today is Christmas eve and everyone in Konoha are happy and excited for the gifts and family gathering that would happen in their lives. Except for a couple that goes by the name of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Naruto, don't get me wrong of course their happy with the gifts they had receive from friends and family and the family gathering that they would share with Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade and Jiraiya later on, but they are even more than happy and excited than the other villagers because Naruto's due date to give birth is on the 26 of December, and for the both of them nothing could compare to having their first child for Christmas even though the day after said Christmas.

Sasuke was making some last touches to their Christmas Eve feast while Naruto arrange the table and the silver wares before adjusting the presents under the Christmas tree. Their guest would start to arrive soon.

As soon as the two finish with their task, someone knock on the door signaling the arrival of one of their 4 guest. Takara dash towards the door while waiting for Naruto who made his way towards the door to open it. When the door was opened, Naruto greeted the two people outside while said two person greeted him back. Iruka entered the house carrying two dishes laden with food followed by Kakashi with two dishes laden with food as well. Both guest laid the food they were carrying on the dinner table before giving the owners of the house a quick hug.

"Happy Christmas eve Naruto, Sasuke." Iruka said looking between Naruto and Sasuke.

"You too Iruka." Naruto said while Sasuke nod that Iruka understand as Sasuke's way of greeting him back. Kakashi followed Iruka's lead.

"We'll be eating soon, we just need to wait for ba-chan and ero-senin." Naruto said as he close the door.

"Did someone mention our nickname?" someone said after a loud pop in the living room indicating that someone had just teleported inside the Uchiha Mansion.

"Ero-senin, Ba-chan." Naruto said as he waddled his way towards said to people and gave them a warm hug.

"Gaki." Both sanin said as they hug Naruto back.

"Happy Christmas Eve you two." Tsunade said with Jiraiya .

"Thanks and Happy Christmas Eve too." Naruto answered back.

"Now that the greetings are over, let start the feast before the food start to turn cold." Sasuke said after everyone had exchange greetings.

Sasuke led Naruto to the dining table, pulling out a chair for him and helping him sat before sitting right beside Naruto. Once everyone was sited the feast began. Half way through dinner, Naruto suddenly gave a loud cry of pain while at the same time holding his stomach.

"Love, what's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Sasuke said as he stood over Naruto helping him in any way he think would help elevate the pain. Tsunade not far behind him.

"Suke, Ba-chan, I think I'm in labor." Naruto cried out as another contraction hit him.

Sasuke who heard it almost fainted but fight the dizziness off before lifting his blond up and told Tsunade to follow him. Sasuke made his way towards one of the nearest guestroom and gently laid Naruto down. Tsunade who followed Sasuke bark orders to the people following behind her to get everything she needed for the arrival of the young Uchiha.

"Naruto, you need to change in your female form." Tsunade said while Naruto nodded in understanding and with a quick hand seal turned into his female form. Sasuke who was beside Naruto held both Naruto's hand again after Naruto had change into his female form.

The door to the room opened and Jiraiya, Kakashi and Iruka entered with the supplies needed for the birth.

"Should we call someone to assist you Tsunade-sama." Iruka asked as not knowing what to do.

"No, it's okay I got it, you three however should leave the room and wait outside." Tsunade said and once the three had left the room Tsunade look down on Naruto's private area to see how far along in his contraction he is. "Naruto, listen to me, you're ready so when another contraction he you push okay?" Tsunade added looking up at Naruto who nodded in agreement.

"You're going to do well love, and I know our baby is not out yet but thank you love for making my dream come true." Sasuke said as he felt Naruto tense and his hand being squeeze so hard by Naruto before said blonde give out a loud cry and push with all his might.

While Naruto was pushing and crying out loud in pain, Jiraiya who was outside had fainted making both Iruka and Kakashi look at each other before looking at the fallen sanin.

"I think that we should keep this a secret." Iruka said pointing at the fallen sanin.

"Of course, we don't want people to know that the great toad sage fainted after hearing his student give birth." Kakashi said although a little disappointed on letting go of this blackmail, since for him he could use this blackmail against Jiraiya to get the first publish book of Jiraiya's for free before the book hit the store.

Kakashi strain of thought was halted when he heard a loud cry of a baby. Kakashi and Iruka exchange looks and both he and Iruka quickly carried Jiraiya to the living room couch so that said sanin could pretend falling asleep while waiting, once both finish settling said sanin, they went back standing outside of the room.

**INSIDE THE ROOM…**

"He's a very healthy baby boy." Tsunade said as she clean the baby with a small towel soak in lukewarm water.

"Thank you love." Sasuke said kissing Naruto on the lips.

"No thank you." Naruto said kissing back.

After the baby was clean, Tsunade put the baby on a soft light blue blanket before handing said baby to his parents. Tsunade step back giving the family space and as she look at the small family before her, she was left breathless. Naruto who was exhausted radiate with so much love and happiness as he watch the baby in his arms, Sasuke was looking down at Naruto and his son with a soft gentle smile that no one but Naruto had a privilege to see and the soft eyes he sported as one hand caress his son's cheek while the other comb over Naruto's hair, The horror and scar that was left on the Uchiha when his brother had killed the whole clan had vanish and was replace by mending scar, happiness, love and contentment. Tsunade couldn't held her tears as it started to flow, the people in front of her, the two people who deserve all this miracle, love and happiness is finally experiencing it and she couldn't be more happier than this.

"Suke, he look just like you, he even have the color of your hair." Naruto said as he nuzzled their son's cheek with his.

Sasuke was about to answer when his breath caught in his throat as he watch their son open his startling blue sapphire eyes just like Naruto. "He might look like me but he got your eyes and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I hate to disturb you two but there are people waiting outside." Tsunade said and with a nod from Naruto, Tsunade opened the door and let the people outside in.

"Where's ero-senin?" Naruto asked when only Iruka and Kakashi entered.

"He fell asleep waiting." Iruka simply answered. "Can I hold him." Iruka added when Tsunade, Naruto and Sasuke just look expecting Iruka to elaborate.

"Oh sure, of course you can hold him." Naruto said as he slowly hand the baby to Sasuke while Sasuke walk towards Iruka and slowly hand the baby to him.

"Oh, look Kakashi, he looks just like Sasuke." Iruka said as he cradled the baby close to him while standing close to Kakashi so that he could see the baby clearly.

"Wait until you see his eyes." Sasuke said his words and tone lace with love and pride. And as if he knew he was being talk about the baby opened his eyes and look directly up at Kakashi and Iruka.

"Oh my gosh, he got your eyes Naruto." Iruka exclaimed.

"Yup, that he does." Naruto said as he watch his family, Tsunade being the grandmother, Iruka being the mother (Let's face it, he is), Kakashi as the father, Jiraiya who had fallen asleep as the grandfather and their son as the grandchild who at the moment was being pass on Kakashi who was holding him a little awkward.

"By the wait what did you name the baby?" Kakashi said as he finally got use on holding the baby.

"Saeki." Both Naruto and Sasuke said.

"Uchiha Saeki, I love the name. It got a nice ring to it." Kakashi said as Iruka and Tsunade agreed with him.

"Anyway, Sasuke and I had been talking and we wanted you ba-chan and ero-senin who is still sleeping to be Saeki's godparents." Naruto said as ba-chan hug him and saying yes to their request before demanding Kakashi to hand her grandson over to her.

Naruto and Sasuke look at each other before looking at the precious people in front of them as Tsunade cradled Saeki to her, both Naruto and Sasuke thinking the same thing on how spoiled Saeki would be with Tsunade. Kakashi and Iruka watching the fifth Hokage before saying that they'll just wake the sleeping beauty outside so that he could join in the celebration.

"Thanks for my Christmas gift love, even though it's a few hours early." Sasuke said giving Naruto a kiss and a hug.

"Thank you too. For loving me and for giving me a family." Naruto replied as he settled himself in Sasuke's arms.

"Don't thank me love because you did the same, you love me and gave me a family to call my own too." Sasuke answered back.

"Suke, where's Takara?" Naruto asked suddenly realizing that their dog was nowhere to be seen especially since he never leaves Naruto's side.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered as both Sasuke and Naruto thought about Takara's where about while Tsunade was talking to their son in the background.

Outside, in the living room, Kakashi and Iruka are having a hard time to wake Jiraiya who suffered from a concussion after hitting his head on the floor when he had fainted. Everyone was busy with something that they didn't notice Takara laying on the floor at the back of the couch Jiraiya was laying on, he appears to be asleep but in truth, Takara has also fainted after hearing the pain scream of one Uchiha Naruto.

**Well there you guys have it, sorry for the long delay and I know it was suppose to be a Christmas gift but it already Feb. Anyway I've been busy so hope you guys understand. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry if it had taken me so long to up been busy and got hit by road blocks called Plot bunny gone bye bye, but forget about that because here's the next chapter for you guys. ENJOY!**

**RECAP:**

Naruto and Sasuke look at each other before looking at the precious people in front of them as Tsunade cradled Saeki to her, both Naruto and Sasuke thinking the same thing on how spoiled Saeki would be with Tsunade. Kakashi and Iruka watching the fifth Hokage before saying that they'll just wake the sleeping beauty outside so that he could join in the celebration.

"Thanks for my Christmas gift love, even though it's a few hours early." Sasuke said giving Naruto a kiss and a hug.

"Thank you too. For loving me and for giving me a family." Naruto replied as he settled himself in Sasuke's arms.

"Don't thank me love because you did the same, you love me and gave me a family to call my own too." Sasuke answered back.

"Suke, where's Takara?" Naruto asked suddenly realizing that their dog was nowhere to be seen especially since he never leaves Naruto's side.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered as both Sasuke and Naruto thought about Takara's where about while Tsunade was talking to their son in the background.

Outside, in the living room, Kakashi and Iruka are having a hard time to wake Jiraiya who suffered from a concussion after hitting his head on the floor when he had fainted. Everyone was busy with something that they didn't notice Takara laying on the floor at the back of the couch Jiraiya was laying on, he appears to be asleep but in truth, Takara has also fainted after hearing the pain scream of one Uchiha Naruto.

**~oOo~ **

**NOTE: This chapter happens 2 month after the birth.**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter Five: The Essence of Being A Parent (Naruto's Part)**

2 month had already gone by. 2 month full of learning and scare for the new parents and right now we find Naruto sitting on a racking chair inside the nursery room with a 2 month old Saeki nestled between his arms sucking on a bottle of milk while at the same time looking up at Naruto. Takara laying in front of the racking chair sleeping. As for Sasuke, you must be wondering where he is, well said raven is currently on a mission courtesy of one Hokage-sama.

Naruto sigh as he pulled the empty bottle out of Saeki's mouth and proceeded to burp the baby. Then after hearing Saeki burp all the air out that he had gotten while sucking his milk bottle, Naruto opened the music box that Sakura and Lee had given Saeki for Christmas. (A/N: Lucky Saeki receiving Christmas present 2 months ago even he wasn't born yet.) And as soon as the music box started playing, Naruto started humming to the tune of the music box putting Saeki back to sleep. As Naruto rack Saeki to sleep his mind wonder to the first 2 months with Saeki.

**Naruto's Flashback…**

**3 DAYS AFTER THE BIRTH OF SAEKI**

It already had been 3 days since Saeki was born and for some very important mission Sasuke was called in leaving a still exhausted Naruto from giving birth to watch over Saeki for a couple of day. He could still remember how Sasuke didn't want to leave him alone with Saeki since he and Sasuke are still starting to adjust with their new lifestyle but a mission is a mission and Sasuke needs to do it. He remembered the raven agreeing to Tsunade in the living room of their house, since Tsunade had come personally to tell Sasuke about the mission at the same time visit her godson. According to Sasuke, he is not doing the damn mission for the sake of the villagers but for Naruto and his son.

Naruto was really okay with Sasuke going away for a mission as long as Sakura was here to still help him, but a day after Sasuke left for said mission Sasuke was called in to do her own mission a mission concerning life and dead of villagers living near the border of Konoha, for people there are getting sick and Sakura being Tsunade's protégé was task to lead the medic nin to cure and determine the cause of said sickness leaving Naruto to fend for himself until Sasuke or Sakura come back.

Naruto is currently laying on his and Sasuke's bed on the verge of sleep, he had just finish checking up on Saeki, who was sleeping soundly. As he thought how hard it was to be a new parent. He remembered reading books about being a new parent and stuff and it said that being a parent is hard but Naruto think the person who had written the book didn't know what she was saying because being a parent is not hard no it was so damn HARD although at the end he got to agree with the author of the said book about being a parent is also rewarding and satisfying, Naruto could always feel those two feelings every end of the end as he watch his son sleep. He was almost asleep when he heard the small whimper from the baby monitor Sasuke had set up beside their bed signaling Saeki waking up.

Naruto sigh feeling his muscle protest as he got out of bed to see what his Saeki needed at the same time wishing Sakura was there since he still hadn't recovered yet and he felt like he would collapse from lack of sleep. Naruto check his son and found out that the little tyke was hungry so he prepared Saeki's milk with one hand and once that was done he brought Saeki with him to his and Sasuke's bedroom and laid the baby on the bed while making him suck on the bottle. After Saeki finish the milk Naruto preceded to burp the baby not wanted to have a repeat of the incident yesterday when Sakura had left Sasuke and him for a while to be with Lee and letting them fend for themselves, Sasuke who had fed Saeki had forgotten to burp him and what happen next scared the shit out of the two new parents luckily though Sakura came back the same moment to alleviate the damage.

As Naruto watch his son peaceful face, Naruto decided it was the perfect time to catch some more sleep before Saeki decided to wake up again. And both mother and son slept all through morning thanks to Kami-sama who didn't let anything to wake neither Naruto nor Saeki until the time has come for them to start a new day.

**~oOo~**

**ONE MONTH AFTER SAEKI WAS BORN…**

It's been a month since Saeki was born and Naruto was proud to say that he could handle being a mother to Saeki, he already memorize all the routine his son has and he had already memorize all the quirks of the young Uchiha prince (according to Sasuke since the not so last Uchiha started calling their son prince after their genius son had called him Da! That morning.) like how Saeki would have days when he couldn't sleep through the night and some which he could. Anyway, after two weeks of not being able to sleep through the night, Saeki gave both parents a scare when he started sleeping through the night. Naruto and Sasuke almost brought their son to the hospital for fearing that their son was sick hence sleeping all through the night. Tsunade who was Saeki's attending doctor didn't know whether to hit both new parents or laugh at them in the end she went to the later explaining to both parents the reason to Saeki's change of sleeping pattern.

Now, as I was saying everything was going well, although last night Saeki was having sleeping problems again. And this morning he was fine so both parents think nothing of it. Naruto who was making lunch was stop on his tracks when a very loud cry coming from the nursery, Naruto drop everything he was doing and rush towards the stairs up to his son's nursery room. Sasuke who was reading a book in the living drop his book and rush towards his son's room not far behind Naruto. As soon as they made it to Saeki's room they saw their chibi standing on his crib with a tight grip on the rail of his crib to prevent him from falling with tears falling from his eyes while his face was red. Takara who was always staying beside Saeki can be seen standing beside the crib and if Sasuke was right the dog had a worry look on him. (Don't ask him how he can tell because he'll just tell you his and Uchiha, and that Uchiha can tell.)

Naruto approach their son and lifted him up from the crib before gasping with shock. Sasuke who saw Naruto face paling panic before remembering his an Uchiha and Uchiha didn't panic.

"Love, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked once he had calmed himself.

"Suke, Saeki, his very hot." Naruto said trying to calm down but failing miserably.

"What." Sasuke asked shock as he took Saeki from Naruto and check his son. "He is hot." Sasuke said cradling his son who whimpered now and then.

"We should take him to the hospital." Naruto said as he stretch his arms to take Saeki who was looking at Naruto with starch arms while whimpering and saying Ma! Both parent not really processing the fact that their son had called Naruto Ma!

"Yeah, let's go." Sasuke said handing Saeki to Naruto before walking towards Saeki's drawer to find a thick blanket to wrap Saeki with, once Saeki was wrap securely in the blanket both parents left for the hospital.

After waiting for 15 minutes for Tsunade said Hokage arrive at the hospital and started checking her godson before assuring the parents that Saeki is going to be okay, although Saeki had to stay at the hospital for the night for observation.

Naruto and Sasuke look at each other both wanted to be with their son but knew all too well that they can't stay after visiting hours. So once visiting hours was over they both left. And as they lay in bed together holding each other in comfort Naruto can't help to think that being a parent means having feelings like this of being scared and worried for their children all the time and he also now understand why Umino Iruka, his adopted father always worry about him or even get scared when he would be send to mission away from the village.

"I don't think I would be able to survive if Saeki grow up and become a ninja." Naruto murmured as he think of all the scares and worry he would be doing for Saeki in the future.

"Fuck." Sasuke said as he realized what Naruto had meant.

**~oOo~**

**TWO MONTHS AFTER SAEKI WAS BORN…**

It had already been two months and Saeki is growing bit by bit, the first month he was able to call Sasuke Da! And Naruto Ma! Now he could say Daddy to Sasuke although not to clearly, as for Naruto he still could not say mommy only Ma! But the other thing that change is Saeki started to become mobile, started crawling by himself that left Sasuke And Naruto heart pounding with fear and Naruto realize that he was right all those weeks ago when he realized all the scare and worry he would be suffering because of Saeki.

Just two days ago Saeki was crawling happily around Naruto's leg when the said genius chibi felt his father coming home from his mission that he crawled quickly all the way to the stairs and thank god for Takara's Kyuubi induce power was able to stop Saeki from falling Naruto was not far behind Takara had grab Saeki and started crying and blaming himself from not paying enough attention while Takara just sat beside them watching them and that was how Sasuke found his family on top of the stairs Saeki being squeeze to death by a crying Naruto and Takara who just sat and stared at him.

Later that night after Naruto told Sasuke what happened, Sasuke went to his son's room to give him a tight hug before returning to a still guilty Naruto and proceeded to take away the guilt his wife was feeling by pounding said wife on their beds to exhaustion.

Today Naruto, Sasuke, Saeki and Takara are out on the couples spot for a picnic. However the only difference is they were not alone but they had his son, and the other rookie nine, Neji ,Ten-ten, Lee, Kakashi, Iruka and Saeki's godparents joining them to celebrate Saeki's two month of life.

'All the scare and worry is definitely worth it.' Thought Naruto as he watches Sasuke lifting his son up above the air as Saeki squealed in delight.

**ENF OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke who's team had did the impossible by finishing their mission before the given time entered the Uchiha mansion and went straight to his son's nursery room and what he saw made him realize that he made the right choice on choosing Naruto to be his wife. He activated his sharingan for a brief moment to capture the image of Naruto humming to their son as he cradled a sleeping Saeki with content, love and adoration shining through his eyes towards their son. Takara still sleeping in front of the racking chair.

**Well there you guys tell me what you guys think next chapter would be on Sasuke's experience base on being a parent also I might make something on Takara's experience with Saeki, what do you think? Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter and I'll be making a Takara point of view after this. Anyway I know that my story update is pretty slow and it would be even slower since I finally got a job. Now, I'll stop making excuses and on with the story.**

**RECAP:**

Sasuke who's team had did the impossible by finishing their mission before the given time entered the Uchiha mansion and went straight to his son's nursery room and what he saw made him realize that he made the right choice on choosing Naruto to be his wife. He activated his sharingan for a brief moment to capture the image of Naruto humming to their son as he cradled a sleeping Saeki with content, love and adoration shining through his eyes towards their son. Takara still sleeping in front of the racking chair.

**~oOo~ **

**NOTE: This chapter happens 2 month after the birth.**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter Six: The Essence of Being A Parent (Sasuke's Part)**

Sasuke thought that being a parent would be easy, I mean, his a genius for god sake, so how hard could it be. He was so sure that only Naruto would have a hard time in adjusting and all, how wrong he was though…

Two days after Saeki was born, he realizes that no amount of geniuses or books that he had read could really prepare him. How was he able to realize it, well said Uchiha had nearly killed his son when he forgot to burp Saeki after feeding. That incident had him burning all the parenting books he had in the house with his fire jutsu.

Then there's a fact when he was given a mission outside the village. He so desparately want to refuse it but he can't, so he ended up doing it. Who would have thought being a parent could mess up your mission performance, due to constant worrying over your new born son. His mission performance had slip by 2% and it only had been a couple of days, making a huge blow to an Uchiha pride and ego. The other reason of his mission slip is the lack of sleep, ever since Saeki was born since his son most of the time can't sleep all through the night, making him watch over him, while Naruto still recuperate from his childbirth.

But then again even though the first few days are exhausting at the end of the day it was worth it. One of the rewarding moment happened one month after Saeki was born.

**~oOo~**

**ONE MONTH AFTER SAEKI WAS BORN…**

Sasuke was playing with his son on the living room carpeted floor. He was rolling a ball towards his son, while his son would catch the ball with his one hand and would throw the ball with his baby strength towards Sasuke while Takara watch them both.

Saeki was giggling and squealing with happiness when he suddenly said "Da!" to Sasuke and had both his arms reaching out to Sasuke, asking his father to lift him up.

Sasuke sat stunned looking at his son after said genius son called him 'Da!' As he reaches to lift his son, he could feel his heart grew big with joy and love towards his son. "Yes, you're right my prince, I'm your Daddy, You sure are a smart baby just like daddy." Sasuke said as he kiss his son cheek and blow raspberry on it, making Saeki giggle again and say 'Da!' for the second time.

"What's going on? You two seem happy." Naruto said as he came into the room and took his son out of his husband's arms.

"Well, what can I say love, our little prince is very smart." Sasuke said as he caresses his son's cheek. "He called me Da! Twice." Sasuke explain after seeing Naruto's questioning look.

"So, he called you Da, is that suppose to mean anything?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"Of course, he called me Da and I'm his daddy, so that means Da is the baby talk of daddy." Sasuke explained not noticing the teasing on Naruto's question.

"And who said Da is the baby talk for daddy?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke. "Relax love, I'm just teasing you." Naruto added with a laugh when he saw his husband thinking deep for an answer to his question.

**~oOo~**

**PRESENT DAY…**

Sasuke was currently laying on his and Naruto's bed with a 2½ month old Saeki laying on top of his chest sleeping. As he continued to think of the past 2 months of his life with his son and wife. He was so deep in his thought that he didn't realize Naruto's presence, he was only able to realize it when he felt the other side of the bed dip due to Naruto who went to lay beside his husband.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto said as he lay on the bed facing Sasuke.

"I was thinking about the past 2½ month of our lives with Saeki." Sasuke said as his left hand reach for Naruto's while his other one is holding Saeki securely on top of his chest.

"And?" Naruto asked as both his and Sasuke's hand intertwined with each other.

"And I know for a fact that I won't change anything in my life. I'm so damn happy and contented with my life right now with both you and Saeki." Sasuke said looking Naruto straight in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto answered. And both shared a soft kiss before both cuddled together as best as they can without waking Saeki up. And once they are both comfortable Sasuke and Naruto had fallen asleep.

**Well that's it guys, next chapter should hopefully** **be out soon. Don't forget to review guys and tell me what you guys think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Since it is my birthday today, this chapter would be my birthday blowout for you guys. Hope you like this chapter.**

**RECAP:**

**PRESENT DAY…**

Sasuke was currently laying on his and Naruto's bed with a 2½ month old Saeki laying on top of his chest sleeping. As he continued to think of the past 2 months of his life with his son and wife. He was so deep in his thought that he didn't realize Naruto's presence, he was only able to realize it when he felt the other side of the bed dip due to Naruto who went to lay beside his husband.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto said as he lay on the bed facing Sasuke.

"I was thinking about the past 2½ month of our lives with Saeki." Sasuke said as his left hand reach for Naruto's while his other one is holding Saeki securely on top of his chest.

"And?" Naruto asked as both his and Sasuke's hand intertwined with each other.

"And I know for a fact that I won't change anything in my life. I'm so damn happy and contented with my life right now with both you and Saeki." Sasuke said looking Naruto straight in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto answered. And both shared a soft kiss before both cuddled together as best as they can without waking Saeki up. And once they are both comfortable Sasuke and Naruto had fallen asleep.

**~oOo~**

**Note: This chapter revolves around the life of Takara. From beginning and after Uchiha Saeki was born.**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter Seven: Takara's POV, From Beginning To Now**

When I was first taken by my human Uchiha Sasuke out of the box I was in together with my brother and sister. My first thought was 'This human is strong and powerful a worthy master to serve' and serve I did, doing everything my human Sasuke had asked.

When I first met my master's mate, Uzumaki Naruto or now known as Uchiha Naruto, which happens to be my real intended master, since Uchiha Sasuke had adopted me for Naruto. Anyway, when I first met my human Naruto, I realize on my young pup's mind that my human Naruto was different, I can sense that my human Naruto was special, I just can't put my paw on it, although one thing is for sure, I'll protect my human Naruto with my life. In fact I'll risk my life for both master.

That fact had become a reality when 3 months after I was adopted. My human Uchiha Sasuke was out on a 3 day mission, living me alone with my other human Uchiha Naruto. For the 3 months I had been living with my humans, I realize or rather deduced that what makes my human Uchiha Naruto special was the fact that he was a walking pregnant male which in my very young mind was out of the ordinary. Anyway I was minding my own business while keeping an eye out at my human Naruto when suddenly the front door of the house burst open and 5 man entered the house, some started to trash the place while one of them grab my startled human and hit my master on the face.

I might be young but I'm smart and for the last 3 months I'd been accompanying my human Naruto for a check-up with a busty woman my human called ba-chan, I understand how vulnerable my human is right now. My human can't use his chakra and with the stress of what was happening right now, I knew that I must act or my human and the pup my human is carrying would be in danger. So without a plan, I started to attack taking out the one who post the most threat to my human, the one who still had a hold on my master.

Who would have thought that 5 men could be so strong, I was baring my teeth out while growling. I was in pain, I probably have a broken rib or two and I started to feel lightheaded, although I didn't show it, not wanting to show weakness in front of my enemies. My human Naruto is standing behind me feeling useless. The 5 men was about to attack and I to defend when a chakra shield came out of nowhere and surrounded me and my human. And that was the first and the last time I met the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the real reason why my human Naruto is different from the others, and also the reason why I'm going to be different from my brothers, sisters and all of the nin-dogs. And I was right, the Kyuubi no Kitsune had taken over my Human Naruto's body and told me that she, the Kyuubi no Kitsune would bestow upon me some of her chakra so that I could use it whenever I wanted to save and protect my human. In order to protect my human I agreed and then the pain in my body vanish followed by the chakra shield that was around me and my human. I use the powerful chakra that the Kyuubi no Kitsune had bestow upon me to catch my unconscious human, which according to the fox would be asleep for a while and would have no recollection of what had happen. Once my human is secured I use my newly acquired power to defeat my enemies in pulp and that is when my other human Uchiha Sasuke witness upon his arrival.

Just by looking at the scene and interrogating one of the nearly unconscious men, my human Uchiha Sasuke, had figured out what had happened except for the Kyuubi thing. Anyway my human had quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and told me to deliver it to the busty blonde they call Hokage. I did what I was told and once I got back, I brought with me the Hokage and some ANBU, said Hokage went towards the couch to check on my still unconscious human Naruto who was laid there sometime while I was out delivering the message. As the Hokage check on my unconscious human, the ANBU that I brought started arresting the now 5 unconscious men.

Once everything was settled and everyone had left. I found himself in front of a very thankful Sasuke and a plate with 5 generous serving of steak as payment for my good deed. After that incident it goes without saying that said incident never happen again and both my humans realized that it was due to me who happen to acquire great powers from the Kyuubi no Kitsune, they don't know when or how but I can say that both of my human are thankful.

Few more months had past and my human Uchiha Naruto is finally ready to give birth to his pup. Actually he was a few days early and they were supposed to celebrate an occasion called Christmas Eve. Anyway I was laying behind the couch trying not to listen to my human crying out in pain every once in a while, however, no matter how much I try, I just couldn't block the sound and that cause me to faint, before I fainted though, one though cross my mind 'at least the old pervert Jiraiya had fainted first.'

When I first came to consciousness, the first thing I heard was a faint whimper coming from one of the bedroom upstairs. I went to investigate and walk towards the room where I remembered my human called Nursery.

Upon entering, I saw my human Uchiha Sasuke cradling a bundle of blanket. My human saw me and beckon me to come nearer. Once I was near enough, my human had lowered himself to show me what was inside the bundle and what I saw is the cutest thing, very small and fragile, I could hear my master talking but it wasn't registering to me all I could hear was the soft breathing of my human's pup and the words 'His name is Uchiha Saeki and his going to be your new charge.' Spoken to me by my human Uchiha Sasuke.

And that is the beginning and the now of my life as Takara, the loyal and faithful guard dog of the Uchiha Family.

**There you have it guys! My birthday blowout, hope you like it. Please to review and tell me what you guys think. Anyway I would like you to know that there would be a couple more chapter maybe 5 and this story would finally be the end. Also tell me guys what you wanted to see in this story so that I could try and make it happen for you.**


End file.
